


Broken by Choice

by ihavenolife_nsfw



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Bara Sans, Eventual Smut, Love Triangle, Multi, Multiverse, Suggestive Themes, Timelines, reader takes frisks place, underfell!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9433976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavenolife_nsfw/pseuds/ihavenolife_nsfw
Summary: He called it love. But it wasn't.You knew this. But you didn't stop. You loved him, wasn't that all that really mattered?But being introduced to an alternate reality, to an alternate him, showed you what love truly was.But in the end, you can't help but wonder...Who did you truly love?or in other words: the fanfic where reader is actually from underfell and travels to undertale, where she falls in love with sans but continues to miss her sans. then big love wars happen.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> no smut in this chapter.  
> although there is a suggestive reference to it at the start of this chapter. nothing bad.
> 
> thank you for checking this story out ♥

_Why did it always turn out like this?_

That was the question you wondered often, especially in times such as these. The thick smell of sex in the air, dulling the senses to a euphoric state. You writhing beneath him in pleasure. Connected by body. But not by soul.

He called this love. But it was no such thing.

This? This was just lust filled with the false promise of love. An illusion.

A lie.

☆

A few hours had passed since then. Sans was sound asleep; snoring beside you with his arm loosely hung over your bare waist. His iconic black fur jacket had been discarded, tossed carelessly onto the floor beside the door. But his red sweater and basketball shorts remained on his skeletal body.

You, however, could not sleep so easily.

You managed to slip from his grasp, gently and slowly to avoid waking him. You search the room for your clothing, muttering a silent curse when you came upon your only shirt. Ripped to shreds. That jerk had gone and ruined your last good top.

Opening his wardrobe, you found nothing of help; some coat hangers, a pile of mismatched socks and his old trumpet. Of course he had no clean clothes, the damn slob. You let out a sigh of frustration, unsure of what to do now.

Your gaze quickly turns to the door upon remembering his pride and joy. His jacket. You pick it off the ground and slide yourself inside before zipping it up. The jacket almost engulfs you, reaching just below your knees, while your small arms fail to fill the large sleeves.

Sometimes you forgot just how big he was… But this would have to do.

You silently leave his room, and quickly ascend down the stairs, straight to the front door. You're practically slapped in the face by the cool snow wind upon opening it.

 _‘I’ll be back before he knows it’_ you remind yourself, before forcing a walk out the house. Sometimes you just needed to escape, to think. You wandered the rowdy street of Snowdin, ignoring the sounds of fighting in the alleyways and the sickeningly thick smell of dust.

You felt the gazes of several as you passed Grilby’s, which made you snuggle further into the clothing. You inhaled, taking in the smell of old mustard and greasy food. An unusual, and off putting smell to many; but it was one the comforted you down to your soul.

Just as you reached the edge of Snowdin, a firm hand grabbed your arm and ripped you from the ground. You met the face of a monster who held no name to you, but their appearance did strike a memory. You recall seeing him and Sans gamble against one another once or twice, neither times ended well. “Ha! I knew it was his little human whore!” Your eyes widened in shock.

Sans hadn’t very many friends in the underground, in fact, not many monsters did. But with Sans? There was always someone trying to get even, one way or another. It was probably for that reason Sans never left your side when leaving the house.

Perhaps some part of him really did care about your well being?

Or maybe he just didn’t want to wait for the timeline to restart before he could get his "toy" back?

You began to squirm and kick about aimlessly, hoping that you would be released from his grasp. “Ooo, feisty lil’ thang ain’t you? I can see why he likes you.” His free hand found your neck, your smaller hands grasped his and clawed at it in attempt to free yourself.

“Why don’t you have a lil’ fun with me, huh? I’m sure he’ll forgot all bout’ ya soon,” You scowl and spit in his face. The monster gave a growl of disapproval before he flung you against the ice, the cushioning of the jacket protecting you from further harm.

“You little bitch!” You left no time for him to continue before you raced off back towards the center of Snowdin, straight towards the house. Your breaths became rugged and heavy, burning with each inhale while your legs ached in agreement. You could hear the monster was gaining in closer but the house was just there!

You jiggle the handle in desperation to find it refused to turn. It was locked. “Shit, shit, shit!” You fumbled around in San’s pockets before finding a small silver key. One which did not unlock the door…

You were already planning your funeral at this point, before you remembered the basement. The one Sans always seemed to disappear into for hours at a time, the one he never let a soul go into other than himself. The one he didn’t think you knew about.

At this point, this was your only chance.

You raced out the back of the house and prayed to the stars and back that this key was a fit. The sound of a door unlocking had never given you such relief in the entirety of your life. You quickly entered before locking the door behind you.

Your body weakly slumped to the ground, as your hand held your chest softly. Your breaths were bordering the line of a panic attack and your body was searing with pain now that the adrenaline had finally started to ease.

After a few moments, you finally got the strength to stand up once again, with the help of the wall. You were surprised with what you had found. Stacks of papers and blueprints scattered on the tiled flooring, the walls stained with equations and symbols in marker, all of which made no sense to you.

But what really grasped your attention was the large contraption at the end of hall.

Had Sans made all of this? You didn’t really peg him as a sciencey kinda guy.

But then again. He never really liked you getting all that close to him. Not emotionally at least…

With your interest at its peak you wondered over to it, silently observing its complexity in awe. Wishing to get a closer look you took a step in, but your foot found a stack of loose papers which slid from impact. Sending you hurdling towards the machine.

Your head smacked against the hard frame, sending your vision blurry.

Strange sounds buzzed and beeped as you found your consciousness slowly slipping.

And then suddenly. You felt weightless.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reset has been triggered, and reader cannot understand why everything is so very different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for delays, i have been inactive due to school (eww)  
> and thank you all so much for 55 kudos and over 450 hits?! like?? wow guys thank you!!  
> hope you enjoy the newest chapters. i will start my reply to comments!

**_“morning sweetcheeks.”_ **

Sans? Was everything that happened just a nightmare?

Or… Did Sans find you in his shed…?

Your body lurched forward without another thought, your eyes clenched tightly in terror. “Sans I’m sorry!” The desert in your throat burned harsher with every word; you were parched beyond compare. When you received no reply, you felt your very SOUL drop into your stomach. He must be _pissed_. Slowly, and reluctantly, you opened your eyes, expecting Sans, but finding something far worse.

You were greeted by gentle rays from above that gently caressed your smaller figure, soft petals of glimmering gold beneath you. _The darkness_. That same eerie darkness that surrounded it all. The only difference was that you didn’t have your iconic [fav. colour] sweater, you had nothing on your top half. Realization struck you, and boy did it strike hard. This so called "nightmare" was real.

And the most terrifying part of it all?

You had reset. Right back at the start of it all.

You felt as if you had just been punched in the gut, all the air forced out of your lungs. Your thoughts quickly revising every horrid memory of those ruins. Those monsters, the death, the pain. Not to mention.... **_Her_ _._**  Suddenly that familiar tingling sensation numbed your limbs as you raised your hands weakly to you clutch your bare chest. Your breaths becoming ragged and harsh.

You couldn’t do this again. Not this. NOT ANOTHER TIME.

‘No. [Name] you need to calm down. You can’t do this to yourself, this won’t help…’ You reminded yourself. You couldn’t this to yourself, not now. Sans wasn’t here to help you. You winced slightly, your SOUL aching at the mere thought of him.

_Sans._

'His jacket..!' You looked down where your body rested finding the large black coat laid out gently on the flower bed. You wrapped the clothing around you tightly, the fur from the collar lining tickled your nose in the most familiar way. Taking a minute to breathe deeply, allowing it to pace back to normal. 

You could do this. Do this for him…

With his jacket slid on and zipped up, you stood up on shaking legs and stepped out of the comfort of light. And submerged yourself into the dark.

You cautiously walked down the hallways, entering through the first entrance, feeling nothing but relief when you spot a small bricked room. But that wasn't what made you feel such comfort. Nope. For in the center of the room, single small golden flower was shrouded in light.  _Flowey!_ You approached the small monster, grateful that you wouldn’t have to venture far unto the ruins by yourself. Especially not when  _she_  was the one who occupied its space.

He smiled cheerfully, “Howdy! I’m Flowey! Flowey the flower!” You stared blankly, Flowey had never been so joyful, never in the ruins. Whenever you first met him, he was so miserable. Always frightened to half to death; petals ripped and torn. His voice would be shaky, and he'd warn you of the underground's motto "killed or be killed". He'd try to threat you away halfheartedly before pleading that you don't hurt him. He was so kind. And yet so broken.

So why was he acting so strange? Being so happy like this… It felt so fake…

“Uh, you alright there buddy, you’re kinda spacing out on me here…” the flower deadpanned, the slightest of irritation visible on his features. Snapping back to reality, you uttered a soft apology before focusing on the monster. “Well good, like I was saying – down here in the Underground we share LOVE through little white… Friendliness pellets!”

You remembered Flowey’s friendliness pellets well. Bright green little bullets that gave you the extra HP you needed to survive through the ruins all the way to Undyne. Sans never let you progress much further than that. Always said it was too dangerous, didn't want his toy to break, now did he? Although you knew he was probably right. Undyne was terrifying, the pain felt worse each time you were killed. And being honest, you were killed. A lot.  
  
While in brief thought, you felt your SOUL be ripped from your chest without warning. A pained gasp escaping your mouth, it was all so aggressive or at least by Flowey’s standards. Your body felt cold and empty without the warmth of your soul, but it was a feeling you had grown so used to. “Now try to catch as many as you can!” You stared at the little white- wait white?! The bullets were casually paced, which you managed to dodge with ease. Those weren’t “friendliness pellets”. Those were attack bullets…

“Flowey…?” You mumbled softly, your [eye colour] orbs became glossy. Why did he try to attack you? Flowey let out a dry laugh, “Yeah buddy, you missed them..." His face showed frustration, but he continued to keep up his happy demeanor. "Try again!” But you continued to dodge every time. His joyous tone was faltering with each failed attempt until he could no longer keep up his little façade.

The flower’s face turned from the sweet kind one you had grown to love to something far more hellish. “YOU JUST WANT TO SEE ME SUFFER! WELL YOU’VE HAD YOUR FUN NOW!” He screeches, you never believed that Flowey had this in him... “What are you doing Flowey…?” The pellets started to appear in great numbers, before slowly forming a large circle around your SOUL. “NOW IT’S MY TURN!” 

You couldn't believe your eyes, you couldn't believe any of it! There was no way this was your sweet little Flowey. “Flowey please stop! Please!” You prayed that some part of him, the real him, would hear your pleas. But it fell on nothing but deaf ears. His laughter cackled loudly as the bullets drew closer to your soul. You had nowhere to go. Your closest companion was going to kill you. What a twist.

You fell to your knees; out of fear or sadness, you did not know nor did you care anymore. You prepared yourself for pain, a lot of it, you were prepared for death. “DIE!” You braced yourself for impact at the word, but felt nothing. No pain. No movement. Before you dared to even look up, the demonic flower screeched loudly in pain, as he was completely de-planted and sent flying across the room.

Fearing the worst, you kept your eyes downwards and your body ready to prepare yourself for the worst. A melodic voice came through the silence, whoever it was mumbling to themselves. Something among the lines of “terrible creature” and “innocent youth”. That voice. It was _her_. NO. You couldn’t do this. You couldn't- A gentle weight was placed on your shoulder. “My dear child, are you okay?”

"You are safe, my child. You do not need to fear me." she spoke softly, as to not frighten you further. 'You have to look at her, don't make her angry.' You warned yourself. Anxiety gripping at your chest you reluctantly met her gaze, expecting those piercing crimson and amber eyes you had become so fearful of. But instead met a far more delicate scarlet. Both bored with concern and care – the eyes of a mother.

This was far too much. This wasn’t how things were supposed to be. This wasn’t how things worked here. Was everything so different? Sharp stabbing pains burdened your thoughts, as you clutched your head in agony. You just wanted to go back home. Back to his arms.

But life would never give such _mercy._


End file.
